Alma perdida (En el filo de la oscuridad)
by el enigma
Summary: Toda su vida había sido manipulado y engañado por aquellos a los que había llamado familia. Dispuesto a vivir la vida según su libre albedrío, Harry irá atrás en el tiempo para vivir la vida que se merece con su verdadero amor. Se acabó el ser un ingenuo.


Toda su vida había sido manipulado y engañado por aquellos a los que había llamado familia. Dispuesto a vivir la vida según su libre albedrío, Harry irá atrás en el tiempo para vivir la vida que se merece con su verdadero amor. Seacabó el ser un ingenuo.

Harry Potter será una serpiente entre leones.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La

historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"

La en los primeros capitulos esta basada en (en el filo de la oscuridad de linx) solo que sufre pequeños cambios.

Ahora bien estos son los puntos importantes que debe tener el reto, advierto que hay posibles spoilers.

Hay un punto importante en el cual se nos dio libertad para poder elegir en que parte de Hogwarts ingresa el Harry del futuro

NOMBRE DEL RETO: "¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"

1\. Hermione debe morir en la batalla final salvando a Harry de un hechizo a traición de algunos de los mortífagos después de que Harry

matara a Voldemort.

2\. Al morir Hermione, Harry se da cuenta de que la amaba pero que hay como una fuerza interna que lo une a Ginny y se casan pero él es

muy infeliz.

3\. Al estar casado con Ginny escucha una conversación entre ésta y Ron es lo que hablan de los felices de estar con el dinero de Harry, que

solo estaban con él por sus riquezas y que nunca habían sido amigos de verdad.

4\. Al escuchar esto, Harry se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa, va a San Mugo y se da cuenta de que tiene varias pociones de amor en su

organismo.

5\. Harry después de esta traición se vuelve un poco Dark y decide ir al pasado para vivir su vida tal y como se merece.

6\. Harry debe utilizar un giratiempos con una poción especial.

7\. La historia debe ser Harmony.

8\. Podéis elegir en que parte de Hogwarts vuelve

9\. Dumbledore debe ser igual o más manipulador

debe estar enamorado de Hermione y ser un poco OCC (fuera del CANON)

PRÓLOGO

Harry Potter se levantó como cada mañana a las 07:00 a.m. y suspiró con fuerza. Su lado de la cama seguía caliente porque lo que dedujo que Ginny ya se habría levantado y estaría haciendo el desayuno.

Se sentía confuso como cada mañana que se levantaba y se preguntaba porque estaba con Ginny, por qué si su verdadero amor siempre había sido Hermione, la cual había muerto protegiéndolo. Nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que su corazón se hizo añicos.

_***Recuerdo***_

_La batalla final había terminado y Harry había acabado con lord Voldemort, del que fuera el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos no_

_quedaba nada, solo polvo que fue llevado por el viento_

—_Harry, ¡lo has conseguido!_ _—dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

—_Lo hemos conseguido Hermione, lo hemos conseguido._ _—dijo el chico abrazándola con fuerza mientras su corazón y su mente gritaban __para que la besara._

_Pero no lo hizo, él había visto como Ron, su mejor amigo, la había besado antes en el castillo, pero ahora en ese mismo momento mientras__estaba en sus brazos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, y de que no podía hacer nada._

_La gente pronto empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaba él, para darle la enhorabuena o simplemente para llorar con él por todo el __sufrimiento que Voldemort les había causado. Hermione permaneció a su lado, tomándole de la mano, dándole esa sensación de__tranquilidad que siempre le embargaba cuando estaba cerca de ella._

_Los aurores que eran fieles a la Luz empezaron a atrapar a los mortífagos que había por el castillo, ya era hora de que los adultos hicieran_

_su trabajo y dejaran a los niños vivir su vida plena. Pero eso no ocurrió._

_Harry estaba de espaldas cuando chillidos se escucharon pero una voz sobresalió de todos ellos._

— _¡No! ¡Harry!_ _—gritó Hermione lanzándolo al suelo._

_Harry cayó y pudo ver como un haz de luz verde impactaba en el pecho de su amiga, en el lugar en donde él estaba segundos anterior._

_Pudo ver, como en cámara lenta, como su amiga, caía en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de paz._

_Harry empezó a llorar mientras el mortífago Rodolphus Lestrange era apresado mientras reía._

—_Si no es mía no será de nadie Potter._ _—dijo el mago oscuro._

_Harry en ese momento no entendió sus palabras, solo lloraba y acunaba en su regazo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que había estado_

_siempre para él y que había dado la vida por él, una vez más._

_***Fin del Recuerdo***_

Desde ese día, la vida de Harry Potter cambió, enterró con sus propias a Hermione cerca del lago de Hogwarts en y cada año iba a verla a dejarle rosas blancas, sus favoritas como después descubrió. Se sentía cansado y hastiado dela vida, pero los Wesley no dejaron que se hundieran, estuvieron allí para él, en especial Ginny y Ron. A los pocos meses, el agujero de la muerte de Hermione se hizo más pequeño y el amor que antaño tuvo con Ginny apareció, por eso, dispuesto a no perder más el tiempo, le pidió matrimonio a Ginny y se casaron siete meses después de la Gran Batalla.

De su matrimonio habían pasado tres años y cada mañana se levantaba con un mal sabor de boca, como si no fuera feliz, pero después del gran desayuno que le preparaba su mujer, esas dudas se disipaban. Ginny estaba molesta con él ya que le había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones de tener un hijo, pero él no quería y no sabía por qué si siempre había ansiado tener una familia, pero la idea de tener un hijo con Ginny no la podía concebir, por eso le daba largas.

Una vez más suspiró y se levantó de la cama con sigilo, años de estar pendiente de su vida, lo habían hecho un ser silencioso, fue caminohacia abajo y se paró en el descansillo de la escalera al escuchar una palabra que lo dejó patidifuso.

—… poción de amor. —dijo una voz que él reconoció como la de su mejor amigo Ron Wesley.

—No puede faltar, Ron, debo darle las pociones de amor a Harry, todavía no se han absorbido en su organismo, dentro de un año, estará tan lleno que no necesitará ninguna más y no me negará nada. —dijo la voz que él reconoció como su esposa Ginny.

Harry se quedó con la mente en blanco, _"¿pociones de amor? ¿A él?" _Ahora entendía esas dudas sobre su matrimonio con ella de todas las mañanas y como de repente después del desayuno, esas dudas se disipaban. Ahora entendía, como el recuerdo de Hermione era tan nítido en sus sueños y tan disperso por las mañanas.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo lo único que quiero son mil galeones. —dijo Ron Weasley con la boca abierta.

— ¿Otra vez? Te di quinientos galeones el mes pasado. —dijo Ginny con voz aburrida mientras miraba sus uñas.

—Sí, mis amantes tienen gustos caros, y me lo debes…—dijo Ron comiendo pastelitos de natas.

—Si Ron, lo sé, si no fuera por ti no podría haberle dado las pociones de amor en quinto año, lo sé, no me lo repitas más, te daré el invita, ese tonto, tengo la llave a su bóveda desde el primer momento. —dijo Ginny riéndose diciéndose la última parte.

-Suerte para ti hermanita que lo escuche hablando con Neville sino se le hubiera declarado a Hermione y todo habria sido peor para ti-dijo Ron

-Para mi para todos querras decir, porque si ella se daba cuenta lo que estabamos haciendo ¿ tu de verdad la amabas?-dijo Ginny levantado una ceja.

-Amarla al principio en cuarto crei que si pero despues no, solo queria tenerla en mi cama y refregarle a Harry que yo tenia lo unico que el verdaderamente queria, pero bueno mama y tu solucionaron el problema.-dijo Ron riendose.

-Como no hacerlo la comelibros se dio cuenta cuenta de lo que haciamos cuando tu te fuiste, si mama y yo no actuabamos rapido perderiamos todo asi que Lestegare nos sirvio de mucho, para ser mortifago era mas idiota que Harry.-dijo Ginny

Harry se echó sobre la pared, su amigo, su mejor amigo le había estado dando pociones de amor desde su quinto año en el colegio, por eso de los sentimientos encontrados con Cho y Hermione, la tristeza por la muerte de Cedric que desapareció de repente, la muerte Sirius, ese dolor que se disipó al tiempo. Nada de eso era normal y ahora lo comprendía, las pociones de amor le habían nublado por completo sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

—A ver si se despierta ya Harry, debo darle una poción de lujuria, necesito que quiera tener un hijo ahora, si no se me notará el embarazo.—dijo Ginny con voz molesta.

—No sé cómo te dejaste embarazar por alguno de tus amantes, más te vale que nazca con el pelo rojo o negro. —dijo Ron mordisqueando un panecillo.

Harry se quedó mudo por la impresión, Ginny, la que consideraba su alma gemela, tenía amantes y se había quedado embarazada de uno de esos. Por eso la prisa por tener hijos. Harry sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como todo su mundo se caía.

—Bueno, si sale rubio con una poción o un encantamiento se puede solucionar. —dijo Ginny con resolución.

Harry volvió escaleras arriba con el corazón latiéndolo con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que irse de esta casa, de esta vida, tenía que ir a San Mungo para quitarse todas esas pociones de encima. Todo había acabado, se acabó el ingenuo y bueno Harry Potter, era hora de que él cogiera por primera vez las riendas de su vida.

Harry volvió a bajar una vez que se había serenado, con una sonrisa siniestra, bajó al comedor y con rapidez tomó el desayuno, sin beber absolutamente nada, que le preparaba su hipócrita esposa, y con un rápido saludo a su idiota amigo Ron Weasley salió por la puerta para vomitar en la esquina el desayuno, ya que aunque se había abstenido de beber, no sabía si los alimentos también estaban envenenados. Al salir por la puerta de Potter Manor, la casa ancestral de su familia, juró venganza a todos aquellos que le habían herido.

Al llegar a San Mungo, pidió discreción y uno de los sanadores le hizo un hechizo diagnóstico y lo que encontró fue espeluznante.

Ingesta de pociones de amor desde los quince años, pociones de lujuria desde los dieciocho, encantamiento de fidelidad hacia Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny y Ron Weasley y pociones de embotellamiento de emociones desde los catorce años.

Harry juró y gritó con fuerza, mientras el sanador intentaba calmarlo sin éxito. Le dio varias pociones que purgaban su organismo y se cayó del dolor. Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico estaba tirado en el suelo, vomitando mientras los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida recorrían su mente y el más nítido el de su amada Hermione muriendo por él.

Estuvo en el hospital diez horas, vomitando y sudando con fiebres altísimas, mientras el sanador pululaba a su alrededor, dándole cada diez

minutos la misma poción y haciendo sendos encantamientos para quitarle todos los hechizos que tenía en su organismo. Fueron las peores

diez horas de su vida, en donde en todo momento le gritó al sanador que lo matara, ya que los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida arremetíancon dolor.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo sin ningún vestigio de pociones ni hechizos, Harry Potter se levantó con pesar y tomando una poción de nutrición y otra para re establecer su cuerpo dio un paso hacia la ventana en donde ya se podía ver el crepúsculo.

"_Juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida que me vengaré. Hoy nace un nuevo Harry Potter."_

0

Después de ese día Harry cumplió su venganza, con una estrategia hábil, rompió su matrimonio con Ginny llevando el informe del sanador al Ministerio y a los duendes de Gringotts. Ginny por su parte lo negó, rogó y lloró, pero Harry fue impasible y la echó de la casa, llevándose consigo todo lo que le había dado a sus padres, dejando a los Weasleys en la más absoluta indigencia, se descubrió que el bebé que llevaba Ginny en su interior era de Dean Thomas, el cual renegó de ella públicamente.

Ron cayó en desgracia, ya que sin la ayuda de Harry fue despedido rápidamente del escuadrón de aurores, además de quitarle todo el valor de ser héroe de la guerra, quitándole protagonismo que él se había añadido.

0

Harry se sentía vengativo, la vida le debía una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para ser feliz, para quitarse de encima las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y de los Weasleys. La vida se lo debía y él iba a encontrar el camino para recuperarla.

Con sus contactos y su encanto natural pronto consiguió la ayuda del mejor infable, el cual todos pensaban que estaba loco pero en realidad era un genio. Cuando Harry le contó su idea, el inefable Johnson, asintió en respuesta y se surcó en la investigación. Pronto le pidió un giratiempos y con la ayuda de él, el inefable empezó la investigación.

0

Habían pasado seis años desde que Harry Potter cogió las riendas de su vida, era un mago guapo, rico y muy admirado, nadie podía imaginarse que en el sótano de su casa, un mago estaba terminando la poción para ir atrás en el tiempo.

Fueron años de furia, de venganza, de resentimiento, siempre pensando que si Hermione hubiese estado allí, ella ya lo hubiese conseguido.

Esta vez no iba a perder el tiempo siendo un niño, conseguiría a Hermione desde el primer momento en que llegara a su nueva vida. Como tantas otras veces, el fantasma de una lágrima trató de aparecer sobre su rostro, pero él no lo dejaría caer. No, él iba a ser fuerte. Él estaría de vuelta con ella, y nadie iba a llevársela de nuevo.

—Señor, la poción ya está lista. —dijo Johnson.

Abrió la puerta y el hombrecillo regordete se quedó allí, mirando, obviamente, satisfecho de sí mismo, así como aliviado. Harry se acercó al caldero que estaba en una esquina. No tenía forma de saber si la poción había sido preparada adecuadamente o no, pero eso no importaba.

En el peor de los casos, moriría en lugar de viajar de vuelta, pero una vida sin su Hermione no valía la pena de todos modos. Esos últimos nueve años habían sido un infierno en vida para él.

Harry sonrió con sorna

—Bien hecho, entonces.

—Todo está listo. Sólo hay una cosa que falta. —dijo el inefable mientras sacaba su varita.

Harry no era el mejor auror con nada, él sacó su varita y gritó:

—Sectumsempra.

Johnston cayó al suelo, gritando hasta que se quedó sin aliento, en un charco de su propia sangre. Inmóvil, Harry procedió a utilizar esa sangre para dibujar un círculo en el suelo. No se arrepentía de haberlo matado, sabía que Johnson planeaba matarlo desde el principio, lo leía en su mente gracias a su entrenamiento en Legiremancia.

Agarró una botella de la poción y entró justo en el centro, sobre el cuerpo del hombre que agonizaba. Él todavía no estaba muerto, y estaba pidiendo misericordia.

Pensando en el tiempo que quería volver a, bebió el líquido sucio, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar. Pronto, él estaría con ella otra vez.

—Tempus a priori. —Exclamó Harry, y se desvaneció en el aire.

0

¿Qué os ha aparecido? Lo he dejado en lo ideas.


End file.
